Angel Uprising: Psychic Properties
by VideoGamer13
Summary: When an evil arises in the World of Trophies, two psychics and two angels must team up to save the day!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

It was an unusually stormy night in the easternmost sector of the World of Trophies. After the incident with Tabuu was over, Master Hand had more smashers join the tournaments than ever before, so he had to start making smashers share room in Smash Mansion, since there were now so may smashers.

One of the rooms held three smashers: Ness, Pit, and Dark Pit. Ness seemed to be stirring fretfully in his sleep, thinking about his nemesises and the battle with Tabuu. He started tossing and turning before he eventually fell out of his bed, falling facefirst on the floor.

"Mph!" Ness said muffledly as he recovered from his initial shock. He peeked his head outside the door and saw a light creeping up on it. The psychic grabbed his backpack and went to investigate.

* * *

Once Ness had gotten going down the hallway, he looked around uneasily. It was the middle of the night, and he seemed to be the only smasher awake. He eventually came to the end room where there was a giant robot standing there. Ness approached the robot uneasily, but before he could investigate, the robot suddenly grabbed him around his neck with one of its cords. Ness' face turned bright violet, and he started having trouble breathing. Then the robot slammed Ness into its containment unit, starting to deplete his energy.

"Ugh...help!" Ness called out to the smashers the loudest he possibly could with his energy being drained. Eventually the robot could see how persistent Ness was to remain conscious, and lowered a spray tube into the compartment. It sprayed what looked like an attack used by Petilils in Smash Run, Sleep Powder, into the apparently jar. Once the powder finally cleared, Ness' complexion had gone incredibly pale, and he'd lost consciousness.

* * *

Back down the hall, Ness' cry echoed in his roommates' minds.

Both of the angels were immediately jolted awake, and they started mumbling things to the other in surprise unison. "Ness needs to get help!" The two started getting ready before long, and they finally got ready to move. But when they did, Pit ended up going the wrong way and smashed into his clone.

Once the two angels had gotten down to the room containing the robot, they could quite clearly see Ness lying, unconscious, in the containment unit, and the robot going on a rampage. Pit and Dark Pit drew their bows and began to fight.

* * *

Boss Battle 1 START!

Robot: 250 HP

Heroes: 100 HP each

What will Pit do?

Attack: Upperdash Arm

What will Dark Pit do?

Attack: Silver Arrow

Dark Pit fired a Silver Arrow!

30 damage to the Robot!

The Robot fired a Deku Nut!

Pit wound up dizzy!

Pit was dizzy and unable to attack!

What will Dark Pit do?

Attack: Electroshock Arm

Dark Pit charged forward with his Electroshock Arm!

Lucky hit! 150 damage to the Robot!

Pit recovered from his dizziness!

The Robot fired a beam!

Lucky hit! 120 HP of damage to Pit!

Pit blacked out!

What will Dark Pit do?

Attack: Electroshock Arm

Dark Pit charged forward with his Electroshock Arm!

The Robot dodged the attack!

The Robot fired a beam!

Dark Pit dodged swiftly!

What will Dark Pit do?

Status Restore: Revival

Dark Pit threw a Revival!

Pit recovered from his faint!

Pit fired an arrow!

Lucky hit! 70 damage to the Robot!

The Robot exploded into bits!

The winners are...THE GOOD GUYS!

Pit and Dark Pit gained 100 EXP!

Pit grew to Lv. 2!

All stats increased by two!

Dark Pit grew to Lv. 2!

All stats increased by two!

* * *

The Robot suddenly exploded into tiny pieces with Ness still inside of it, and as such freed Ness unintentionally but did some major damage to him in the process. The psychic's arms were covered in burns, and his complexion was still pale.

' _Ugh...we need to get Ness medical help and fast!_ ' Pit thought uneasily, hefting the fainted child. ' _If we don't, who knows what could happen to him!'_

* * *

A/N: **Well, there it is! The first chapter of a game based slightly off of Mario and L** **uigi: Paper Jam! Please read and PM me kf you have something to say!**


	2. Chapter 2: Illness (Again?)

By the time Pit and Dark Pit had gotten their fainted friend to an infirmary, he seemed to be recovering slightly. But he still looked incredibly ill from the robot.

"Hm..." Dr. Mario said while looking Ness over. He had recently hired an aide to help out when there was more than one patient at a time, and she did her job really well. "Pale complexion, high fever...these symptoms seem to indicate..."

"The Blorbs?" asked Dr. Mario's aide, remembering something Peach had once told her about. Dr. Mario shook his head uneasily and replied that somehow Ness had caught Chaos Pox.

"Not again," Pit muttered under his breath. Then he recognized something. "Wait- how can Ness get Chaos Pox if the Chaos Kin is gone for good?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," the aide explained, writing some very complicated diagrams on Dr. Mario's whiteboard. "Lessee here...Ness first got Chaos Pox during the Chaos Kin incident here in the World of Trophies, then started getting it off and on after he was turned to stone by said Chaos Kin. If he got the Chaos Pox now, it would imply that the robot he was trapped in was built by the Chaos Kin or something else in its army!" She ended her diagrams with the robot that trapped Ness inside of it. "Aha! I understand everything now!"

"I...don't," Pit said uneasily. "What's going on here?"

The aide explained in shorter terms, "Ness has an allergy to the Chaos Kin's ashes. There must've been some ashes in that powder that knocked Ness out initially."

Dr. Mario took the fainted psychic from Pit's arms and set him down on a testing table. "Well, she may be right about that, but I'm going to test Ness for any other major symptoms. He should be ready for battle by tomorrow morning," he explained. "So why don't you two get some sleep and come back around 8-ish tomorrow?"

Pit and Dark Pit talked it over vaguely and decided it'd just be best for Dr. Mario to help the psychic out. After all, he did show everyone he could heal an injured smasher within the span of 24 hours. So the two angels left the health are office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Mario's aide was pacing back and forth in the health care office, nervously biting her lip. "Dr. Mario, I'm really nervous," she confessed, turning paler than Professor E. Gadd's snow white hair. "The only reason I got to be your aide is because I said I was a smasher, but everyone knows that's not true. So-so-"

Dr. Mario cut her off. "Kae, there's no need to worry," he tried to reassure her. He stole a glance in Kaelynne's direction, and certainty filled his sapphire blue eyes. "Look, w-why don't you take the rest of the day off? You certainly need it more than I do; you're a lot more tense!"

Kaelynne thought about what her mentor had said. "W-well, maybe a good night's sleep could do me some good," she stammered uneasily.

Dr. Mario nodded. "That's what I mean! You've been helping smashers off and on for a solid week without at least eight hours of sleep. You need to rest and get your mind off all this."

Kaelynne grabbed her backpack from the closet doorknob and nodded. Her bright brown eyes were almost literally filled with stars. "You're right," she said confidently. "Thanks, Dr. Mario!"

"Anytime," was the reply of Mario's clone. Then he looked back down at his patient. ' _While I don't mind having Kaelynne as an aide, and helping her calm down **was** important, it still distracted me from Ness' illness. I need to start paying more attention to my patients and less to things like that._ '

With that thought, Dr. Mario set to work.


	3. Chapter 3: High Tension in Smash Mansion

' _Help me!_ ' called out what seemed like an anxious voice to the sleeping light angel.

"Gaah!" Pit called out, quickly glancing from side to side. Somehow, Dark Pit was still asleep. ' _Ugh, that dream again...I really wish that'd stop happening so often, because now it's got me really paranoid!_ '

Pit stood up uneasily and grabbed his bow, ready to adventure. He stole one more glance at Dark Pit to make sure he wouldn't wake up to see his doppelgänger running out with no warning, and he didn't. Pit breathed a silent sigh of relief and slid out the door.

In the hallway, everything was silent. The only sound came from Pit's door creaking shut and the sound of his own breathing, which by now was becoming really heavy. Suddenly the voice called out again.

" _Help...HELP ME!_ " it called out in Pit's mind, making him all too much more paranoid. He grabbed his bow again and rushed down the hall to the right.

* * *

"Ugh...let me OUT!" exclaimed a small girl as Pit ran into the room, and what he saw shook him to his core. There was a ginormous monster in the room, holding a girl captive in one of its claws. As for the monster itself, it was primarily a large, bat-like creature with a habit of using psychic attacks from time to time. Pit took this as a very bad sign.

"Hey!" he exclaimed to the bat, making it turn in the angel's direction. "Let her go right now, or I'll knock you flat!" The bat dropped the girl, who fell to her knees in pain, and then became surrounded in a dust cloud. When the dust cleared, the bat was now a boa constrictor. The creature slithered toward Pit, who was starting to turn pale, and then opened a portal in the ground. Then the boa wrapped itself around Pit's ankle, and started dragging him into the portal himself.

"H-hey! Let me go!" the angel called out in protest, trying to reach for his bow, but failing miserably. "Ugh! You WON'T get away with this!"

The boa hissed in protest before wrapping a second tail with a rag on it around Pit's mouth and nose, preventing him from neither moving nor breathing no matter how hard he struggled. The angel's gaze went red as he slipped into a faint.


	4. Chapter 4: The Serpentine Plan

Pit awoke in a darkened room, with that boa constrictor thing right in front of him. The light angel tried to attack the boa, but for some reason couldn't feel his ankles nor wrists. Pit looked around to see he was chained to the wall. The boa smirked the best it could with a serious overbite and then slithered away. Pit could feel anger boiling inside of him, and he grabbed his bow with one sandals and then sliced himself free.

"That'll show that stupid boa," Pit muttered, grabbing the blades on his bow and bringing them together. "Good riddance, I hope..." Suddenly that girl reentered his mind. "But I wonder if that little girl is okay..." Enough said, the light angel went on his way.

* * *

Pit eventually came to a large room where a bunch of monsters were hanging out, the boa being one of them.

"So they'll be ready for consumption soon, then?" one vile monster inquired, a long serpentine creature with small wings on either side of its head resembling ears.

"Undeniably," the boa replied happily, coiling up intensely. "But we'll need to figure out a way to deep-fry them so they aren't freezing when they're ready. Dragonair!" The serpent with ear wings on its head slithered over to the boa. "Get ready to use Fire Blast on my mark. Gardevoir!" A Gardevoir walked over. The boa said its next statement in a whisper. "For the winged twerp, make sure you knock him out via that weird flight ability he has."

Gardevoir and Dragonair nodded. They both said in surprise unison, "You have my word."

"Excellent..." the boa said evilly, slapping the end of its tail on the ground. Pit instantly turned pale and started looking for a way out of the situation. "We'll soon have enough power to control the entire World of Trophies! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

' _Aw, man...I can't get burnt to a crisp or killed from the power of flight,'_ Pit thought in slight panic. _'I need to warn everyone else!'_ He grabbed his bow again and then rushed out the nearest exit, thinking about how those serpents would take their roster down.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other smashers were all in the main lobby, having chats with one another, when Pichu suddenly heard someone collapse right outside. She had good hearing that way. Pichu scampered over to the door and tried to jump up so she could reach the doorknob.

"Pichu, pichuchu..." Pichu repeated consecutively, jumping up and trying to get higher each time. But after several fail attempts, she still couldn't get the right angle. Bayonetta looked out the window and spotted a flash of white lying on the pavement.

"Wha-? It's that little angel twerp," Bayonetta said, trying to think of the his name. She knew the name but just couldn't remember it off the top of her head. "Ugh...what's his name again? Uh...Oh, right! Pit!" That said, she opened the front door to reveal the light angel himself, lying unconscious and covered with snow. Dark Pit took it as a very bad sign.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unfortunate Death Threat

Pichu's eyes widened upon seeing one of her closest friends unconscious in the snow, and for an unknown reason at that. Using the rest of her remaining strength, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon grabbed Pit's wrist and proceeded to pull him into Smash Mansion.

"Pichu pi! Pichu pi chu!" Pichu managed to remark, wondering how she was able to get Pit inside without passing out. "Pi..." Then Pichu promptly collapsed, Bayonetta catching her the instant she toppled.

Dr. Mario came up to the gathered crowd of smashers and stole a glance around the main lobby. "Not to be nitpicky, but...what exactly is going on here?" he asked uneasily to Corrin, who was staring in horror at Pit.

Corrin turned around in shock upon hearing Dr. Mario's voice. "Oh! Sorry," he stated uneasily before turning back to the commotion. "Pichu heard Pit collapse in front of Smash Mansion, and who knows why he actually did pass out in the first place."

Now it was Dr. Mario's turn for his eyes to widen. "What...?" he stated confusedly, approaching the fainted angel with caution. Then he found an icy film surrounding his left wing. ' _Oh dear...this could be worse than any smasher anticipated..._ '

However, before anyone could take a gander as to what was the matter, a giant cloud of black soot was suddenly dispersed, blocking everyone's vision. When the smoke cleared, Pit was no longer fainted on the floor but struggling to get free in a Dragonair's tail.

"Mrahahahahahahah!" Dragonair cackled villainously, tightening her grip on the helpless angel. "Wanna help your little friend here? Then you must fight me for it! Either that, or just leave him to die from wing freeze. Your choice."

"Ungh...let me go!" Pit shouted angrily, still struggling to escape the ever-tightening grasp. But the more he fought the tighter Dragonair's grip became, making it harder and harder to move and breathe properly.

Dragonair smirked a Silver*-worthy smirk. "I've changed my mind. If you want your friend back, you'll need to sacrifice another smasher to do so!" she cackled maniacally, the freeze on Pit's wings spreading more rapidly than ever before. "Otherwise, your friend here dies a very slow yet painful death!"

* * *

 **A/N: Dragonair wants to KILL Pit? Dang, this storybook REALLY got dark. Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter of the story, be sure to read and review! And if you're an author or authoress yourself, always think outside the box!**

 *** - Silver is a kid from the Gen II Pokémon games, _Pokémon Gold and Silver_ (and _Crystal_ , I guess) versions. Just wanted to clear that up.**


	6. Chapter 6: Safety First!

Everyone stared at the Dragonair in utter shock, making sure they had heard it correctly. Unsurprisingly, it was Bayonetta who spoke first.

"Alright, you!" she called out, handing Pichu to Palutena for her to take care of. "I'm not sure what you want with our friend, but whatever it is can't be good! Now let him go, or face my Infernal Climax!"

Dragonair merely scoffed, smirking again and tightening its hold on Pit. "You and what army? That group of little twerps and twerpettes standing behind you?"

"She's not the only one fighting you!" Everyone turned to their left or right to see Lucas standing there, preparing a PK Freeze attack at his fingertips. "If there was one thing my mom taught me before she was killed, it's this...you always stand up for what's right!" He unleashed his PK Freeze attack at the last word, sending it flying toward Dragonair and making it release its hold on Pit. Dragonair was sent flying, quite literally, through an open window and out of sight.

Everyone stared at the window wherein Dragonair had just been blasted off. Then their attention turned back to Pit, who was slowly staggering to his feet.

"Pit, are you alright?" Lucas asked, and, being the closest to him, extended one hand for Pit to grab. The white-clad angel grasped it in thanks and helped haul himself to his feet.

"Ow...that Dragonair thing doesn't mess around, I'll tell you that..." Pit muttered under his breath as he rubbed his hands against one another. ' _If this army is like this the entire time, I get the feeling some of us will have to face them again soon_...' Pit stole an uneasy glance at his doppelgänger, who was also rubbing his hands together.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, another chapter done! I hope you guys enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Freezing Defeat

Chapter 7: A New Ally

* * *

A day later, everyone made their way to the grand hall for the breakfast feast. Pit sat at the end of the table, and spoke with nobody. Bayonetta, oddly enough, felt a bit of remorse for the white-winged angel and went to sit with him.

"Hey, Pit. What's the matter with you?" she asked him, to which Pit did not reply. The Umbra witch turned to the other side and shook her head. ' _Something's the matter with Pit, I just know it. What, I'm not sure..._ '

Dark Pit also took a seat beside Pit, but to his other side. "What's up there, Pitstain?" he asked, trying to get his attention, but to no avail. ' _Yeesh, something must really be bothering Pit if he's not being the chatterbox he usually is...what the heck is going on?_ '

Unfortunately, Dark Pit (but unfortunately not Bayonetta) got his answer. Quick as a flash, a white and green streak teleported into the area and yanked the two angels up by their wings. The streak took physical form to reveal itself as the Gardevoir that had been told to overuse the Power of Flight in what essentially was the villain Pokémon expo.

"Hahahahahahahaha, surprised?" she cackled maliciously as she swept her hand around, making Pit and Dark Pit fly every which way. Dark Pit rammed the wall, and Pit into Cloud and, a few moments later, Marth.

"Sorry, guys! We can't control our fliiiiiiight!" Pit shouted as he was sent flying. He mentally panicked as he checked the clock. The Power of Flight would run out in two minutes, but as long as that Gardevoir was in control, they'd be killed before then.

Suddenly, to as much his surprise as anybody's, a trembling voice piped up from the back of the crowd. "Leave Pit and Dark Pit alone, you-you...bad Pokémon thingy!"

Everyone turned and stared in shock. The voice that had piped up was that of Lucas. He prepared a PK Freeze attack from his fingertips and aimed it at Gardevoir's hand of control. He let his attack fly, and the snowflake PSI froze her hand, cutting off her connection and making the angel twins fall.

Pit landed on his wing and flinched in pain, as did Dark Pit. Both angels grabbed their wings to see them bent the wrong way. Gardevoir huffed and teleported away. Dr. Mario ran over to check up on the angels.

"Pit, Dark Pit! Are you guys alright?" he asked panickedly. He knelt down and saw the wings for himself, and saw the effect they had on the angels. ' _Oh my...wings can't be like this or they'll lock up that way! They need to be isolated in the clinic for the night..._ '

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review! Another short chapter, I know...but at least this will work!**


End file.
